


You'll Love Me No Matter What

by ChandlersDemon



Series: Heathers Text Chat/ With Spin Off Lore Stories [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandlmara - Freeform, Chansaw, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, One-Shot, RIP, Smut, Spin-Off Story, Sushi and chill, just let it happen, oh well, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Heather couldn't stop herself from touching the girl before her.It felt wrong to no end, but the feeling it gave her over took the guilt in her heart.Whatever was there, was no longer present as a moan rang out through the once quiet room.





	You'll Love Me No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off story from Heather Text Chat Entry #7.
> 
> This is so short, because I'm cramming in this and then I need to study for a World History final I have tomorrow. It's two hours long and I want to die. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Enjoy

“Heather?” 

Opening the door to the mansion, Heather closed the door behind her. Two bags of food were hanging from one hand, while her purse rested in the other.  
No reply came.  
Raising a brow, Heather pursued her lips with a small chuckle as she started her way into the kitchen. The layout of the house was quite easy to memorize, she had it in her head ever since she knew she was coming here. Resting the bags on the counter, she heard the creaking of the wooden floor and a small smirk played on her lips.  
Her back was turned to the two entrances into the kitchen and she knew very well that no one else was in the confines of the house, only herself, and McNamara.  
Starting to take the boxes of sushi out of the plastic bags, Heather simply waited. Her silver eyes were locked on her task as she began to move around the kitchen as though the house were her own. Her hips swayed back and forth, too sinful for their own good as she took two plates out from the cupboard placing them down on the marble counter. The creaking continued and she could practically sense someone else within the room. Of course, she would allow Heather the benefit of the doubt, she loved when the girl was giddy about these types of things. It made her happy to see the older girl as a smiley mess, and she knew that would happen if she faked being scared when the girl decided to show herself.  
Humming softly, she took two glasses out of the cabinet, setting them both of the counter beside the two plates she had set out. Looking to the boxes of sushi, a small smile came to her face as the creaking grew near. She decided to stay in her position, slightly bent over the counter as she began to open each box.  
It wasn’t long before hands snaked around her waist and she let out a small gasp. As much as she had been expecting the touch at any moment, it was still surprising to feel the older girl instantly wrap around her from behind. A small hum accompanied the older blonde’s movements and Heather smiled as she allowed herself to relax within the girl’s grasp. 

“Scared ya.”

The giggle from the older woman was enough to make Heather chuckle and nod her head as she responded.

“That you did.”

The older girl’s hands slipped down the girl’s sides, sending a shiver down Heather’s back as she was turned around. Looking down into bright blue eyes, she smiled as Heather got on her tiptoes to place a kiss on the girl’s lips. Cupping the older blonde’s cheeks, Heather slowly bent down, allowing herself to be slightly level with the girl. While in heels, that was quite a hard task to do. Mac’s hands were quick to wrap around her neck and Heather smiled into the kiss before they pulled away.  
Looking up into silver eyes, Heather blushed intensely as she averted her gaze from the younger girl. Her tanned skin was quick to flush, and Heather found it all the more cute as she came to rest her fingers beneath the girl’s chin, turning her to face her, she smiled as their eyes connected.  
Despite how Heather looked at herself, looking down at the older girl, she was adorable. Clad in a bright yellow t-shirt and white and yellow booty shorts, Heather couldn’t even stop herself from staring. A small smile curled in her lips when Heather started giggling before punching her lightly in her arm.

“I’m pretty hungry y’know.”

The older girl took the two glasses off the counter, smirking at Heather as she exited the room with them.  
Heather couldn’t stop herself from staring when the blonde walked away, entranced by the girl. It was odd for Heather to be the one staring, but this was Mac.. Surely, she was allowed to stare.  
Snapping out of her trance, she forced herself to work on the task before her. All she needed to do was evenly divide the sushi onto the plates, then she could do whatever she pleased.  
When Mac walked into the room though, that task only seemed to be prolonged as the girl placed the two glasses on counter, herself climbing up onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. 

“What’s on the menu?”

Heather didn’t look up as she tried to finish dividing the food. All she had left to do was put the sashimi onto the plate and then grab the pickled ginger from the fridge.

“What’s it look like?”

Mac chuckled as she crossed one leg over the other, a small gasp leaving her as she tensed for a moment.  
The sudden noise caused Heather to look up. When their eyes connected, Heather raised an eyebrow at the older girl, smirking as Mac flushed near instantly. Her hold over the older girl was near apparent to anyone, and seeing as she listened to her earlier demand during their talk, it was definitely apparent.  
Finishing up with the portions, Heather disposed of the plastic containers, tossing them in the nearby trash bin before grabbing two pairs of chopsticks from the drawer in front of her. Ever since they had started hanging out, the two had made it their goal to get chopsticks in their respective colors, and they had succeeded during a trip to the mall. Taking out the two pairs of chopsticks, Heather handed Mac the yellow pair respectively while she held onto her own red pair. Their fingers brushed over one another’s and Heather had half the nerve to yank the girl onto the counter, but somehow she managed to maintain control over herself.  
Setting her plate beside Mac’s, Heather slipped her heels off beneath her chair before promptly sitting next to the older girl. A small smile rested on her lips as the girl looked over at her and flashed her a grin.  
It was so adorable..  
_She_ was adorable.

“Thanks for this. Really, I kinda needed this.”

A small silence had passed the two as they had ate. Mac only managed the words out of her mouth after finishing a piece of sashimi. Heather could see the girl fidgeting here and there, her legs sliding together each time she adjusted herself. Her free hand came to rest on the girl’s thigh and she felt the older girl shiver and tense beneath her touch. Slowly, she ran her hand up and down the girl’s thigh, rubbing her slowly and gently as she continued paying attention to her food.  
She knew it annoyed the older girl immensely, Mac always hated when Heather would tease her, but the blonde never had a say in the matter. What Heather did, normally she would go with whether she liked it or not, because as much as she said she didn’t like certain things, she adored them, because they all happened with the same person. 

“You know I’d do this at any given time, but you’re welcome.”

Mac smiled at that as she rested her chopsticks down on her plate, clearly finished her her meal. Her bright blue eyes glazed over in a soft hue as she rested her head down on Heather’s shoulder. It were the days like this that had kept her going through her relationship with Duke. As wrong as it had felt, in the end that feeling always faded away. It was as if the two were soulmates, so it always seemed as though their actions were justified. Mac knew that they weren’t, but she kind to believe the thought, just to help her keep her sanity.  
Her eyes closed promptly and a small groan left her as Heather squeezed her inner thigh. She knew damn well that the younger girl was smirking between bites of food, Heather had her wrapped around her finger, and she loved every minute of it. 

“You eat so slow.”

Mac whined as she snuggled herself against the girl’s side, watching as piece by piece of the sushi disappeared in a slow manor. She knew Heather’s game. It was all just to annoy the older blonde, make her desperate. Heather knew how she worked, she knew it all too well.  
Heather let out a small chuckle as she rested her hand on Mac’s kneecap, running her thumb over the girl’s flush skin. It would only be a matter of time before the older girl was on top of her. A part of Heather knew that Mac wouldn’t pull anything, for a fact, Heather was fully in control of the situation. If McNamara chose to try anything, she’d only be denied of a release for longer. 

“Think you’ll live?”

Heather felt the girl shake her head against her neck and she didn’t bother to stifle the laugh that left her as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. Mac’s arms were wrapped around her waist and the older girl was holding her as if she’d disappear at any given moment. It was cute in Heather’s eyes, she knew it was something the girl loved to do when they cuddled. She enjoyed it too. Heather never really allowed anyone to touch her in such an intimate way. Not even Veronica, her girlfriend. The girl clad in blue barely hugged Heather, and the times she tried to, Heather never really let her. It was as if all the more intimate parts of a relationship were reserved for a heartbroken girl in yellow. Heather didn’t seem to think much of the situation as she placed her chopsticks down and slowly looked down at the older girl. When their eyes connected, they just remained as they were. Looking back into each other’s gaze like the rest of the world were frozen in place. Silver on blue, the perfect combination.

“I-“

“I-“

As they both went to speak, they interrupted one another and both seized speaking. A giggle left Mac’s mouth as a respective chuckle left Chandler. The two were a mess as Chandler leant her head down to rest her forehead against Mac’s. The older blonde closed her eyes as she allowed her hands to slide up Chandler’s sides and rest on her neck, holding her there. A near purr came from the younger girl as she cupped Mac’s cheeks, keeping her in place. All sense of the world was thrown away as the two shared a kiss in what seemed like forever. Their hearts seemingly beating in unison as they pulled away to look back into one another’s glazed over gaze.  
It wouldn’t be long at all. 

“Your room?”

Mac nodded in response to the girl, her voice not seeming to cooperate with her. Swallowing, she managed out a reply with a nervous smile.

“I have the movie waiting.”

Heather smiled at that, kissing the girl on the forehead as she stood up.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Laughing as the younger girl dropped her on the bed, Heather looked up into Chandler’s silver eyes. Her back connected with the mattress and it wasn’t long before Chandler’s hands snaked along her stomach. The younger girl ran kisses up the older girl’s neck, running them along her jawline, yet stopping as she reached her lips. Mac was a giggling mess at the moment as their eyes connected. She was blushing like the little school girl that she was, and Chandler couldn’t even bring herself to look away.

“Think you’ll be able to sit through the whole thing?”

Getting off of the older blonde, Chandler turned towards the TV, taking the remote off of the nightstand as she did so. She knew the answer to her own question. As much as she knew Mac was going to say yes, she knew it was a lie. The girl wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself and before she knew it she’d have her knee between the girl’s legs and she’d be grinding against her, trying to get some sort of relief to the throbbing sensation between her legs.

“Yeah.”

The movie flicked on and Mac brought herself to lean back against her headboard, pillows resting beneath her shoulders as Chandler cane to sit beside her. Breathing in softly, Mac came to rest her head down on the girl’s shoulder just as she has done before. She loved being close to the girl. Even if they weren’t doing anything, the company of the younger girl always brought a smile to her face and butterflies to her stomach. It was an amazing feeling… To actually be happy for once and not have to fake it.

“I highly doubt that.”

Heather chuckled beside her as she watched the opening scene to the movie. Normally they’d be singing along to the opening song, but tonight was different. Mac’s fingers were busy drawing patterns on Heather’s arm as her legs slowly entwined themselves with the younger strawberry blonde’s. Raising a brow at the older girl’s actions, Heather chose to let it slide as she allowed her free arm to wrap around the blonde. A small sigh came from the older girl as she sunk into Heather’s embrace. The warmth filled her to her brim as she allowed her head to fall from the girl’s shoulder to her chest.

“Me too.”

Laughing at the girl’s words, Heather adjusted herself beneath the blonde. Her leg must’ve moved in an unwanted manner as Heather let out a small whine, tensing on top of her. Smirking at her actions, Chandler allowed her hand to run through the girl’s blonde locks, humming along to the music coming from the movie. Her eyes scanned the girl with ease as she slowly moved her knee up against the girl’s center. Mac barely seemed to acknowledge the movement for a moment, but Chandler knew well that she enjoyed the action as her eyes fluttered shut.

“So, how was it?”

Chandler couldn’t stop herself from asking. Not only was she curious on the matter, she knew it would frustrate Heather to a degree. Talking about sexual things always put the older girl in a mood and Heather loved that about her. It was like a flick would just flick on and she’d switch from an awkward mess to a sexual mess. Most of the time the two moods went hand in hand and Heather was never not amused by the display. Heather was Heather, and it was something that would never change. It was something that she never wanted to change. The older girl was always viewed as someone so innocent and perfect, when in reality she was anything but that.

Heather let out a small whine upon hearing Chandler question her about earlier. What was she expecting her to say?

_ Oh, Hi, I fingered myself under my covers, whined like a little bitch, and then stopped all because you told me to. I’m a sexually frustrated mess right now and really want you to do something other than hold me, it’s nice, but getting fucked is so much better.  _

It sounded like something she would gladly say, but she knew the consequences that were bound to come with it. Opting to stay on the safe side, she replied simply. It would annoy Chandler to no end, but Mac liked being difficult. 

“Fun.”

Chandler raised a brow at the response. Her silver eyes seemed to darken in frustration at the simple response. She was honestly expecting the blonde to have a cheeky response, but she was surprised when she received just a simple word. It was annoying, no doubt, but she knew that that was what Heather had been going for. The more frustrated she were to grow, the more she would want to punish the girl. Heather thought she was slick, didn’t she?

_ Cute, Sunshine, but you know you’re never in control when I’m around.  _

“Fun? What was fun about it?”

 

_ Shoot.. _

She wasn’t expecting that.  
Heather hadn’t been ready to give a descriptive response to her actions. She was always awkward about those types of things. Being fully clothed and literally about to grind against her best friend’s leg, well, she knew she had every right to be awkward about it. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she held Heather just a little tighter, her head nuzzling into the younger strawberry blonde’s breasts as she kept her eyes on the movie before them. She may not get what she wanted right away, and may have lost the small battle she had been fighting, but she’d get it eventually. 

“A lot of stuff.”

 

_ Seriously? I’m aware of all of this, Heather. Don’t be such a goddamn pillowcase.  _

The words played through her mind as she tensed with aggravation. Her teeth clenched as she thought of her own response. She was in control, she knew that for much, there was no changing that, but Mac’s disobedience to her questions were getting quite annoying. She’d gladly prolong the girl’s wants, but at some point she’d love to punish her. That was what Heather wanted though. To be punished. It was more fun that way, both girl’s knew that for a fact. As fun as it sounded, Heather wanted to keep things strictly original tonight. It was more fun to play around with older thoughts that used to just be talked about fantasies between the two. Her hand slowly slid down the girl’s back, coming to rest on her ass. She could feel the older girl move into her touch and she was amused by it. Heather must’ve felt some sort of power within herself as she smirked as she watched the movie. Chandler had barely been paying attention ever since the girl chose to rest herself down on her chest. Her heart was constantly fluttering in her chest and her stomach was doing somersaults trying to win the Olympics. Silver orbs were locked on McNamara as she brought her hand up and in a swift motion brought it back down, allowing it to collide with the girl’s firm ass.  
A yelp left the older girl and she jumped at the touch. She wasn’t expecting that at all, it was that much Heather knew. What she did next, Chandler hadn’t expected at all either.  
Heather was on top of her in mere seconds, straddling the younger girl by her hips. Their centers were touching and Chandler slowly looked from between them up to meet Mac’s now twilight blue gaze. She was needy. She was desperate, and it didn’t look like she was going to take Heather’s shit for much longer. 

“Please.. I need you.. Like now..”

Mac’s hands rested against Heather’s stomach, pulling softly on the girl’s scarlet red blouse. Her hips slowly ground against Heather, causing shocks to shoot through their bodies at the action. Mac let small whines leave her as she continued her actions. Grinding against Heather seemed to be her only option at the moment. Chandler didn’t seem to mind it all that much as she let out a small groan, her hands taking their spot on the girl’s hips.  
She wasn’t going to give into the girl’s plea. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn’t let Heather win that easily. It was their first time together in what seemed like ages. They hadn’t seen each other away from the group in forever, and she wanted to take her time. 

“Cute, but I want to watch the movie.”

Pushing the girl by her shoulder off of her, Mac rolled off with a loud whine. She wasn’t having it. Crawling up to Chandler’s side, she needily looked into Heather’s eyes, forcing her to look at her. Chandler looked right back into her eyes and saw every aspect of desperation and every hint of need, but somehow didn’t seem to care. Heather knew she was going to make her wait, it was what she did, but she was already a mess. She wanted Heather and she wanted her now.

“Heather, please!”

Mac managed to slip her leg beneath Heather’s her other leg slowly finding its way on top of it. Once again, she was locked in a position where her only relief was grinding against the younger girl’s leg. It was so annoying! It didn’t do anything to seize the throbbing between her legs, it only added to her want and made her whine every time. She needed more than just this!  
Chandler looked down at Mac for a moment, her eyes slowly transitioning from the screen to the girl in yellow. At this point, she was tempted to take the girl. To fuck her like she wanted and call it a night, but that would just be boring. Torturing the girl was enjoyable, but the way Mac whined with each thrust of her hips, Heather nearly groaned. She could feel the girl’s wetness through her skinny jeans. It was hot. It was oh so hot. She nearly couldn’t stand the feeling, her free hand just slowly slipped around the younger girl, pulling her a little closer, smirking deviously when her hand pushed against the girl’s lower half, forcing her to be in close quarters.  
Heather wouldn’t stop. She knew not to. Her hips were practically moving on their own accord as her head buried into Heather’s neck. Her whines and whimpers were going unheard from the looks of it. As Heather’s hand moved to grab her ass, Mac whined as she pushed herself against the girl. All Chandler did was chuckle and it frustrated Heather to every extent. She was fighting a battle, but every attack she threw out missed. 

“I’m begging you, please…”

Heather sighed as she looked over. Once again, having to rip her eyes away from the movie. It was an act. She didn’t care for the movie, trust her, she didn’t. Her ears were focused on the infectious noises the older girl had been making constantly. Her eyes were focused on the movie, but in reality she was looking out of her peripherals the entire time, watching Heather struggle to control herself. It was amusing, but then it took a turn.  
When their eyes connected, Mac launched forward and their lips connected. She was quick to find her way on top of the girl, and from there on, it didn’t seem to stop. She was sick of begging, she was sick of not getting what she wanted, tonight would be her’s, and she’d make sure Heather knew that. She had been used enough.  
Heather’s eyes widened as she felt the older girl push their lips together. She had half a nerve to push the girl off of her when she went back to straddling her, but her hands only slid up the girl’s sides and rested there as they kissed. Mac deepened their kiss and Heather let out a small moan into the older blonde’s mouth as she began to grind into her. For once, it seemed like the girl had been done with her shit. It was a first for Heather to actually deny every sign from Chandler to wait, but Heather could barely be mad at her. Her silver eyes fluttered open as their lips disconnected and Heather’s hands slipped beneath her shirt, struggling to take it off. 

“Need some help?”

Lifting herself up into a sitting position, Heather grinned at the older girl as she stripped herself of her shirt. Her grin only brightened as she watched the older girl’s eyes instantly go from her own to her body. It was precious..  _ She  _ was precious.  
Baby blues darkened crazily as Heather looked down at the display before her. Her best friend was probably one of the most beautiful people on the planet. Her chest was probably one of the things Heather loved the most out of her. The best pillows in the world, and the most beautiful mounds she’d ever seen.

_ That will never not sound weird without context. >:/ _

“Shut up.”

The words were practically nonexistent as Heather brought Chandler into a kiss once more. Waiting was no longer an option. Her hands were wrapping around Heather’s back to unhook her bra, and clearly Chandler got the hint as her own hands slowly slid beneath Mac’s t-shirt.  
As they pulled away, Mac’s shirt was discarded and Chandler raised a brow at the display before her. 

_ What a dirty little thing.. _

She wasn’t wearing a bra. How she hadn’t noticed before was beyond her. Her mouth was quick to begin kisses from the girl’s neck down, pushing the girl down to the bed below, Heather slowly trailed her kisses down, stopping as she reached one of Heather’s nipples. It wasn’t long before she allowed her tongue to flick over the sensitive nubs and she envied the sound she earned. A loud moan rang out into the room and needy hands were quick to curl in her hands as Mac arched into the younger girl’s touch.  
Heather’s hand were quick to wrap around the girl as her back left the mattress below. Her lips left the girl’s now erect nipple with a small kiss, and their eyes locked for a small moment and Chandler couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth.

“You are so impatient.”

Mac giggled at that, her hands running over the girl’s shoulders before dipping down her back, dragging her nails up Heather’s spine as she brought them back up. She envied the way Heather squirmed beneath her at the movement, it was fun to see someone with power quiver at such the smallest of touches.

“Coming from you.”

The reply was quick and simple. Something Heather hated, yet enjoyed all the same. Chandler allowed her free hand to slide down Heather’s front, slipping down her toned stomach, resting just at the top of her shorts. Heather whined at her actions and Chandler couldn’t help but smile. Her control was everlasting and Heather couldn’t do anything about that. Her bursts of power came and left, they never stayed.

“Well, I get to be impatient-“

“And I don’t?”

Being interrupted was far from something Heather enjoyed. Her nails dug into the girl’s hot skin and elicited a whine from the blonde. A form of punishment.

“Nope.”

Heather frowned at that. Her baby blues dulling for a moment, before darkening in color. In such a mood, she couldn’t be mad at the girl. Her head came to rest on the younger girl’s shoulder, her teeth soon biting down on the flesh.  
Chandler groaned at the action, a sharp inhale at the sudden pain. Her hand was more than quick to slip beneath the girl’s white shorts. 

_ Jesus Christ… _

It was near instant that Heather felt wetness against her fingertips. 

“You aren’t wearing underwear..”

Mac gasped at the sudden coldness against her lower region. Her hips nearly bucked into Heather’s hand as she felt the girl slide her fingers through her already wet folds. Two fingers pushed firmly against her clit and began moving in a torturous circle. Mac could stop the moan that left her as she pushed herself against Heather’s hand. She could barely focus on whatever it was she had been doing, the only thing she focused on was the sensation of Heather’s fingers against her clit.

“N-No.. I’m not..”

Heather smiled as the older blonde replied. Her fingers continued to rub the girl at a slow pace. She could feel her growing wet by the second, her fingers were practically coated in the girl’s juices by the time she slipped them down to the girl’s entrance. Heather moaned against her neck, and Chandler couldn’t stop herself from kissing the girl’s cheek as she slipped two fingers into the girl. Her eyes closed as she rested her head against the older girl, listening to her moan echo off the walls in the room. Heather McNamara was beyond sensitive. She had listened to what Heather had instructed her to do, so this was bound to be near painful for the older girl. Heather was going to make it as slow as possible, and Mac knew that.  
Moving her hips in time with Heather’s slow pumps, Mac whined against Heather’s ear as the girl picked up her pace. Heather’s fingers curled inside of her and Mac didn’t even bother trying to be quiet as her pants turned to high pitched whines. 

“Aw, you’re already so close?”

At that, Heather’s hand slowed in its actions and Mac nearly cried at the choice.

“Heath-“

Both girls were stopped as Heather’s phone started ringing. Looking between one another, Heather slowly slipped her fingers out of Mac, allowing the older girl to grab her phone. As Mac reached for her phone, reading who it was, she widened her eyes as she showed the screen to Heather.

_ “Veronica?” _

Chandler looked to Mac as the girl turned her back to her. The older girl flicked the green bubble to the side, accepting the call as she sat back on her legs.  
Heather viewed it as the perfect opportunity. Her hands were quick to wrap around Heather from behind, her lips latching onto the skin on the back of the girl’s neck.

“H-Hey, Ronnie!”

Mac squirmed under the younger girl’s ministrations, biting down on her lip as Heather’s fingers slipped beneath her shorts once more.

“History? Oh, shoot. I um-“

Mac nearly dropped her phone as her free hand gripped the nightstand as she leaned over. Chandler was holding her close and three fingers were firmly slipping in and out of her dripping wet cunt. It forced the girl to let out a whine, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was unable to finish her sentence.

_ “You okay?” _

Mac nodded, nearly forgetting that the younger girl couldn’t see her from the other end of the line. Her hips began to move in time with Heather’s thrusts and she bit down on her lip as she responded.

“Mhm.. Just have really bad cramps.”

_ “Oh?” _

Curling her fingers inside of the girl, Heather raised a brow as she felt the all too familiar spot against her pads.  
Mac let out a near cry as she fell back into Heather’s hold. Sitting between Heather’s legs on the phone with her best friend’s girlfriend was the last thing she saw herself doing. Heather’s fingers were working in and out of her and Mac wasn’t exactly a quiet person. 

“Yeah-“

Muffling her own cry with her hand, Mac pushed herself back against Heather, nearly begging the girl to go on. She was so close, but the minute she came, it would be way too obvious.

_ “Jesus, you should probably take some Midol and lie down for a bit.” _

Whining into the phone, Heather began to wonder whether or not Veronica had figured her out yet. Her hips were moving hysterically against Heather’s hand, and her free hand gripped Heather’s thigh in a near death grip. Clearly, the younger girl was amused.

“Y-Yeah-“  
A near painful groan.  
“I should.”

_ “Hey, have you heard from, Heather at all? She hasn’t been answering her phone.” _

Mac whined at the topic. She was tempted to just hang up the phone and considering how close she was, it didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.  
Heather’s lips were quick to find her pulse point. Her teeth grazed along the sensitive skin and Mac hung up right then and there. Her cry echoed off the room as her back arched off the younger girl’s body. Her hips bucked harshly against the girl’s hand and Heather hummer against her pulse point, closing her eyes as she drunk in all the noises. Strings of curses, whines, moans, whimpers.. It was everything she had wanted. 

“Good girl.”

Heather purred in the older blonde’s ear as she slowly slipped her fingers out of Mac. The older blonde nearly went limp against the younger girl, her breathing uneven as she let her free hand slide down her pants. Her hand rested right over Chandler’s, resting right on top of her clit. Her hips bucked involuntarily as Heather pushed her hand against her, but the drastic action halted as she grew used to the pressure. Taking the girl’s hand out of her pants, Heather craned her neck to kiss Chandler on the lips.

“You’re such a fucking-“

“Babe. I know.”

Finishing the girl’s sentence for her, Heather smirked at the older blonde. She knew it wasn’t how the sentence was going to end, but she also knew that Heather wasn’t going to say anything after that.  
Locking their lips together, Heather slowly pulled out of their kiss as Mac rolled off of her and onto the pillows. Her hair draped over the white mounds and Heather couldn’t stop the chuckle that left her. Standing up from the bed, she unzipped her jeans. They slipped down her legs with little trouble, and the entire time, Mac watched her. It was so entrancing. They slipped effortlessly down the girl’s perfect figure and Mac bit back a groan as she watched.

Then there it was.  
Heather’s ringtone echoed off the walls in the room and Chandler nearly cursed.  
She was quick to walk over to the other nightstand, picking up her red iPhone as she saw the caller. 

“She’s gonna get suspicious..”

Mac mumbled nervously as she slipped her shorts off, throwing them off to the side as she threw the covers over her lower half.

“I know she is..”

Chandler sighed in reply.  
Veronica wasn’t stupid.. She wasn’t Duke, and that’s what made this all the more hard. 

“She’s obedient though.”

Mac couldn’t help but remind the strawberry blonde of the characteristic Veronica and her held. Much like McNamara, if Chandler ever said something, most of the time the girl’s didn’t question.

“That she is.”

Chandler was quick to place a kiss on Mac’s lips before she slid the green bubble off to the side, and promptly walked out of the room.

* * *

Upon walking back into the room, Heather raised a brow at the way Mac was curled up onto her side. Her features brightened though when baby blues connected with her own silvers.

“Everything good?”

Chandler nodded her head as she placed her phone beside Mac’s, slowly crawling onto the bed.

“She has no clue.”

Mac smiled as Heather got under the covers with her. Their nude figures touched one another, all aside from the fact that Chandler was still clad in lacy red undies, but other than that, they were in the nude.

“Good.”

A small kiss was placed to Chandler’s lips and soon her arms wrapped around Heather as they turned their attention to the movie. Their favorite part was coming up and it wasn’t long before they broke into laughter.

“You’re such a weirdo.”

Heather mumbled to Mac as she nuzzled her head into her neck.  
Mac only giggled at the girl, accepting the statement as she replied.  

“You love me though.”

Heather couldn’t deny it, it was true. There wasn’t many witty things to say back to that.

“That I do.”

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Heather’s hands were quick to find their way down to Chandler’s panties.  
Chandler nearly tensed at the girl’s touch, but when they pulled away for the sake of air, she relaxed.  
Looking back into Mac’s soft gaze, the girl’s hand slowly slid beneath her panties and found her clit rather quickly.  
Her eyes closed and her head dropped for a moment as she let out a moan, hearing the girl’s last words before her mind grew fuzzy. 

_ “And you always will.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't review this at all for errors, don't kill me. 
> 
> Fun fact! 
> 
> When they talk about studying for History together, lol, I have my final exam for History tomorrow.  
> When Mac talks about cramps, yeahh, mine are horrible, but you're welcome for the story nonetheless!


End file.
